


2019 Comment Fic_July

by lil_1337



Category: Donald Strachey Mysteries (Movies), Gundam Wing, One Direction (Band), Shelter (2007), Travelers (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, First Kiss, Gen, Get Together, M/M, Preschool AU, Slice of Life, WAFF, sap, sexual innuedo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: Drabbles and short fics written for the Live Journal community Comment Fics which can be found here: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com





	1. (Gundam Wing ) Never Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Gundam Wing, Duo Maxwell, regret  
> Theme: 21 words

Duo's biggest regret would always be not being able to save Solo, Sister Helen, Father Maxwell; he'd saved Earth after all.


	2. (Donald Strachey Mysteries) Weak Kneed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Author’s Choice, any character(s);
> 
> The witching hour  
> Must be at hand  
> Cause I’m so in love  
> I can barely stand
> 
> \- Judybats  
> Fandom: Donald Strachey Mysteries  
> Pairing/Characters: Donald Strachey/Timothy Callahan

The keys fell through Donald's cold clumsy fingers and hit the carpet with a muffled clink. For a moment he stared at them, exhaustion stupid, before something fired in his brain and he remembered what he needed to do. Bending over was a Herculean task and he felt every second of his thirty nine years weighing down on him, threatening to take him to the mat and tap him out. 

"I thought I heard you out here." 

The words broke through the fog before the realization that the door was now open. Carefully, he retrieved his keys and straightening slowly, returned them to his pocket.

The smell of coffee, fresh and high quality, along with eggs and something sweet, probably waffles, wafted from the apartment. They tickled Donald's nose with the promise of a full belly that warmed him from the inside out. 

His eyes however, were locked onto the image of Timmy in jeans and a thick sweater that looked so soft that Donald just wanted to rest his head on it and sleep for hours. He wore thick, white, weekend socks and held a tea towel in one hand. His smile, though, bright and full, whispered welcome home, you are safe and loved here in a way that threatened to send Donald back to his knees.


	3. (Gundam Wing) Just a Little Bit Longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Gundam Wing, any character(s), time to go  
> Characters/Pairing: Trowa Barton/Quatre Winner

"I should go. I have an early meeting tomorrow." Quatre sighed, but made no effort to move from where he was curled up next to Trowa. 

Trowa nodded to show he had heard, his fingers lightly caressing Quatre's arm in response. 

Sighing again, Quatre snuggled in closer and rested his head on Trowa's shoulder. "I guess I can stay until the end of the movie." 

Smiling, Trowa tightened his hold for just a moment then relaxed, returning his attention to the vid screen.


	4. (Travelers) Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Travelers, Trevor/Philip, Philip knows the exact moment in time that Trevor is to kiss him, but it still surprises him

Philip knew when it would happen because, well, Philip knew everything. He had the world in his head. He knew that he was supposed to be surprised when Trevor kissed him and had even practiced the expression in the mirror. 

After all, it wouldn't do to change even the smallest thing in the timeline.

He was ready, so ready. And yet when it happened, the moment that he had been anticipating for longer than he would ever admit, it still caught him off guard. 

That, other than the actual kiss, had been the best part. Despite knowing, despite the anticipation and preparation there was still that jolt of energy from the shock of the unexpected which quickly melted into another kind of a jolt, one that came from a much more carnal place. 

It was good, so good, amazing even in a way that made him think his brain was being rebooted. It made Philip wonder if maybe being surprised once in a while could be a good thing.


	5. (One Direction) Play Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: RPF, One Direction members as preschoolers, arts and crafts

Simon smiled, a look of exhausted benevolence on his face as he hearded his class of four year olds away from their tables so the classroom volunteers could help lay down paper for arts and crafts time. Normally it would already be done, but they'd had too many nap time problems today to even think about doing anything, but sitting by children and keeping them from waking up others. 

While the tables were being set up he gathered the children and put old adult shirts over top of the children's clothes to keep them from getting paint on them even though it was tempra and would completely wash out with a little water.

Clothes and tables protected he assigned them to tables, making sure to put Louis, Harry, Niall, Liam, and Zayn together so that he could keep an extra eye on them. 

The project was simple, paint a picture of a dog or cat. 

As soon as the instructions were given Zayn's hand was in the air. "Can I color?" 

"Not right now. We're painting." 

"My crayons have more colors." Zayn's bottom lip began to quiver. "I want to color!" The tears were not far behind. 

Simon turned his attention to Niall, knowing that Zayn would cry for a minute then get to his assignment. He was currently obsessed with the huge package of crayons he'd gotten recently and would spend all day coloring given half a chance. 

"Niall, it's not kind to laugh when your friends are sad." Simon was beginning to wonder if there might be something off about the boy. He laughed at everything. Every. Thing. It went beyond good nature to being almost unsettling. 

"Sorry, Zayn." His tone sounded sincere enough even if it was accompanied by a giggle. 

Moving on, Simon stopped to help Harry put his arm back through the sleeve of his over shirt. There were splotches of color all over the material, but Simon wasn't concerned. With Harry you had to be prepared for that. At least the boy was working hard and not biting the tops of the glue sticks off. 

On Harry's other side Liam was carefully writing cat or dog at the top of his paper. Beaming he set the brush down and pointed to it. "Look what I wrote." 

"Beautiful, Liam. Now you need to paint your picture." 

"My picture is better. I have a cat with whiskers and a tail and stripes." Louis chimed in, pointing to what appeared to be a blob of paint and stuck out his chest, clearly proud of what he had made. "It's the best cat. Better than Zayn's and Harry's!" 

Considering Zayn's was still blank and Harry had more paint on himself than the paper Simon had to agree though he gently reminded the boy that it was not nice to brag. 

Glancing at the clock, Simon realized with a start that it was almost time to clean up and get ready to go home. Somehow they had made it through another day.


	6. (Donald Strachey Mysteries) Work and Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The Strachey Mysteries, Donald Strachey/Timothy Callahan, danger and excitement

Timmy, not being an adrenaline junkie had never really understood the thrill that came with the occasionally dangerous aspects of Donald's job. In fact, he found them more worrisome and frightening than anything. It was something he tried not to think about too much because, to be honest, it scared the hell out of him when he let himself dwell on the risks.

For Donald though, it was different. He didn't live for the risks, he had too much to make his life worth living for that, but there was something invigorating about being chased down the street by an angry, cheating, husband or going toe toe with a heavy that he knew was probably going to knock him on his ass. 

One thing they did whole heartedly agree on was there was nothing better than an adrenaline fueled, high on life romp in the sheets followed by some grateful to be alive cuddling.


	7. (Lucifer) Expert Opinion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Lucifer, any character(s), hot as hell  
> Characters/Pairing: Lucifer + Chloe

"Detective!" Lucifer's eyes lit up with an appreciative gleam that almost pure lust. "You look hot as hell and I would know, being the devil and all." 

Chloe snorted, rolling her eyes as she strode past him, resisting the urge to tug at the hem of her little black dress. The fact that she couldn't decide if she wanted it to go up or down was a battle she kept firmly to herself


	8. (Shelter) Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Any, any, going to the beach to see the baby sea turtles  
> Fandom: Shelter  
> Characters/Pairing: Shaun/Zach + Cody

"Let's gooooooo!" Cody bounced in front of the hotel room door, almost vibrating with excitement. "We're going to miss them!" 

"The beach is only five minutes away and they won't start hatching until sundown. We've got plenty of time Codes." Shaun put the last of the food in the ice chest and closed it. Slinging the soft cooler over his shoulder he handed the bag containing towels, dry food, and a sketch pad to Zach. "You ready?" 

Zach nodded and took Shaun's outstretched hand with a smile. 

Cody had the door open before they made it across the living room of the suite. Shaun laughed, ruffling the little boy's hair as Zach closed the door behind them. "Alright, Cody, lets go see these baby turtles we were promised.


End file.
